The Kissing Game
by Phenatic Rabit
Summary: A proposition is made.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted an excuse to have them kissing lots and this was the best I could do. AU with no spinning vortex of doom.**

...

 _It will be fun, he said. You will have a great time, he said._

I didn't know what exactly I was feeling as I slowly trudged back to my room in a daze, but it certainly wasn't great. More like confused. Very confused, and very worried, because less than twenty minutes ago, I was forced to smack lips with the hottest, bitchiest girl in Blackwell.

Well, forced was a little overstated. A couple of students had planned to gather at some secret teen hot spot located in the woods just outside the school grounds, and Warren, for some inane reason, invited me. I only accepted because I felt bad for blowing his advance off once before, but the gathering was actually pretty fun and laidback. There were snacks and sodas and beers, of course, and when almost everyone was wired with some kind of buzz, some guys started a game of Spin the Bottle.

I reckoned that Warren thought he could pull a fast one on me and use the ruse of the game to finally get a kiss from me, but the joke was on him, because that chance was given to non other than Victoria Chase.

Who also totally could have passed, by the way. When the bottle had landed on me, I'd expected her to either publicly humiliate me or scream at the top of her lungs while hightailing it to the hills. But nope, she didn't even flinch when she pulled my face to hers, and then we were kissing.

Well, kissing was also a little overstated, because it was more like Victoria pressing her lips to mine while I just sat there wide eyed and stiff as a board, looking like a terrified young doe.

Boy, five seconds has never felt like a lifetime until then.

Since it was the weekend, the security around the campus was a little less strict. I soon made it to my room with only having to show my ID twice. I had just exchanged my clothes for some pajamas when a hard knocking sounded from my door.

I hesitated, because who would be visiting me, of all people, at a time like this? I got my answer when I opened the door and saw Victoria, who looked absolutely livid.

I could just stare at her for a moment. "Uh. Hello?"

Victoria scoffed angrily. She pushed me aside and stormed her way into my room. She had barely even glanced at her surroundings and she was already turning up her nose in disgust at my things. Turning to me, she crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and glared me down like I had just kicked her puppy.

"Um," I began uncertainly, but before I could get another word in, Victoria was speaking.

"You know, there are people here who would kill to get a chance to kiss me. The opportunity was practically thrown onto your lap, and you squander it by moving your lips like a dead fish."

Those words were totally unexpected, especially by how much they stung me. "Hey, give me a break! I was totally blindsided; I didn't expect you to actually do it."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Victoria stated in a tone that heavily implied the word _duh_. "It was just a stupid game with stupid rules. No big deal, Lamefield."

"If it's no big deal, then why are you here, Victoria?"

Victoria tsked while wagging a finger at me. "I'm in this sad, pathetic little hippy grovel because you need to learn how to kiss properly, and I'm offering my expertise."

"Courtney and Taylor are outside recording all this, aren't they?" Is the first thing I could blurt out, because this seriously could not be happening. "Is this some sort of sick prank, because I'll have you kno-"

"Chill, weirdo," Victoria said, her hands falling to her hips. "I'm not the big bad boogieman constantly out to get you. I'm, like, genuinely concerned for what little status value in this school you have left, because it's kind of sad that you had your first kiss from me, because of a childish party game, in front of a bunch of drunk and hormonal teenagers."

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. I was flustered as I stammered out, "D-don't flatter yourself, Tori. I've kissed someone before."

Well, it was more like a peck. And it was with my best friend, who had double dared me, but that still counted, right?

Victoria obviously didn't think so, as she barked out a humorless laugh that was filled with haughtiness. "I won't even bother to ask with who, because that doesn't matter. You forget that I experienced it first hand, and I must say, no skill."

I sighed, rubbing my face in exasperation. Tiredness from the long day was starting to catch up to me, and Victoria's constant snide remarks certainly wasn't helping. "I don't really get what you're trying to offer here. Are you saying that you're, what, going to be my kissing coach?"

Victoria let out a weary sigh and inspected her nails, which were and would always be flawless. "It will be a burden, I'm sure, but someone will have to do it, so it might as well be moi. I will be performing a community service act; the mayor should probably commemorate me or something."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "You're not very good at this thing called _tact_."

To my surprise, Victoria faltered, her expression softening into something that may or may not have been apologetic. Even though she didn't outright apologize, she did seem to genuinely regret her words. It was a side of her I had the privilege of witnessing once, and it was the side that interested me the most.

Despite the rollercoaster of a ride these last few weeks have been, this was by far the weirdest. The meanest, most popular, and (at least in my opinion) most beautiful girl in school was proposing to personally teach me how to kiss. I didn't doubt that most of the students here _would_ kill for a chance like this, and now that it was happening to me, I almost wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming, or maybe question if I'd inhaled too much of that smoke lingering around those potheads.

It made so little sense that it caused me to shake my head in wonder. "Why would you-"

"Don't question it," Victoria snapped, although not as harshly as I had expected. The pink blossoming in her cheeks was also unexpected. "You know what? Forget it." She started heading towards me, right for the door.

As she passed by, I reached out with my hand.

"Wait," I said, and she did, mostly because I had grabbed her arm. She wouldn't look at me, but I had her attention. "You swear that this isn't some elaborate prank you will use to shame me later?"

Victoria turned to me, an eyebrow arching in an unimpressed look. When she saw how serious I was, she sighed, held up three fingers, and said. "I swear on my Ryan Roche cashmere sweaters."

"That's not really-" I stopped myself with a sigh.

Victoria pressed her finger against my chest and backed me up until she had me pressed against my mirror. With her arms outstretched on either side of my head, trapping me, she leaned in so close that I thought that she was just going to kiss me right then and there.

"Just think of it as a game, a stupid game with stupid rules."

"No big deal," I added in a murmur, my eyes fixated on the swell of her lips. When said lips curved into a smirk, I guessed that my answer was obvious to her.

"Exactly." Victoria stood up straight, backed away, and I found myself missing her warmth. Her gaze lingered on me before she headed to the door. With her hand on the knob, she gave me a sideways glance, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "The game has officially started, Caulfield."

...

A few hours later, I woke to someone knocking on my door at eight on a Sunday.

I must have looked like a zombie as I absently opened the door, bleary eyed, clothes crooked, and hair a wild mess. As I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I lazily smacked my lips because my throat was parched and in dire need of water.

A throat clearing made me open my eyes, focus, and they widened when I saw Victoria. My jaw also dropped, because she was standing there in running shorts and a tank that barely fell past her toned midriff, her short blonde hair swept back with a hair band.

"I'm going out for a run," Victoria told me, and I lightly frowned in confusion, because did she expect me to go with her? She rolled her eyes at my expression, pulled me by the string of my pants, and kissed me. It was over before I could even think to close my eyes and return it. "I'll find you later," she stated with a smirk and a wink, then she walked away.

I could just stare after her in awe, a warm and foreign feeling growing in my belly.

Later on, I was walking through the quad when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled towards the trees.

"It's just me," Victoria said, rather unhelpfully since I had caught a whiff of her perfume. "Are you ready?" she then asked, and, oh, we were going to do _that_ here? Now?

I looked around, panicked, because what if someone saw us come in here? What if I was making the biggest mistake in my life by sharing such a precious thing with someone like Victoria? What if-

There was a gentle tap on my head. I came from my musing to see Victoria biting her lip, giving me a soft yet heavy lidded look I couldn't quite recognize. "Relax, dork," she said, brushing my hair away in a surprisingly tender gesture.

Victoria held my gaze as she slowly leaned forward, like she was giving me a chance to stop her, and then her lips were pressing against mine yet again. Even though I was anticipating it, my body immediately went still and my muscles locked up. I couldn't relax; my arms twitched like they wanted to flail.

Victoria started giggling, but it was light, like she was amused. She pulled back a little, bit her lip again, and, wow, she was really hot when she did that. "Just relax and move with me; it will come to you naturally."

I nodded my head in vague understanding, but Victoria didn't move. I stared at her and she stared back, grinning. Just when I was about to ask what she was waiting on, I realized that she was waiting on me to make the first move.

It made me flush hotly, and I bashfully adverted my eyes. Victoria just waited patiently, the hands on my waist giving me an occasional reassuring squeeze. I soon worked up the courage to just go for it. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down to me. When we kissed, there were no fireworks or a sudden clarity of love. It was just… nice, and it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I couldn't tell if I was actually doing anything different from before, but judging by the low groan and the tightening of her fingers, Victoria was pleased with my efforts.

"Good," she breathed out when we broke apart seconds later. Her eyes fell to my lips, and she licked her own. It looked like she wanted to go in for more, and quite frankly, so did I.

After what seemed to be great deliberation, Victoria took a step back and gathered her things. She waited for me to do the same, and then we started heading back to Blackwell in silence, our swinging arms brushing with each step.

…

Two months. That's how long we agreed to have our arrangement.

 _So you don't get too clingy, Caulfield,_ Victoria had told me one day, after we left the unused closet we'd slipped into when we were suppose to be in Mr. Jefferson's class. _I'm just doing you a favor. We're still not friends, you know._

It was only week two of the first month, and I thought that I had the hang of this kissing business. Victoria agreed with this, I guess, since she has yet to complain

We were together on her bed late one night when I felt something wet and warm brush against my lips. The sensation caused me to jolt back, but Victoria followed and resumed kissing me. When the feeling from before happened again, and I finally realized what it was and what she wanted.

I parted my lips, her tongue started wrapping around mine, and it was by far the best thing ever.

Four weeks in, I noticed that, when she really got into it, Victoria would pin me to some surface as she possessively ravaged my mouth. I also noticed that she really liked when I would sit on her lap and knot my fingers into her hair while we were kissing.

Often times we would be so engrossed with each other that we would forget that there was such a thing called class, making us fall behind with our lessons. We would always study in my room since Victoria swore that there was something about the place that ruined the mood, so when I opened the door one study night, I was caught off guard when she jumped into my arms.

"I really missed you, for some reason," was the only explanation she had before kissing me so hard that it was sure to bruise.

I had enough sense and enough strength to hold her. After closing the door, I stumbled over to the bed, falling onto it when my calves hit the edge. I had a hard time keeping up with all of the kissing and sucking and biting being done to my lips. Victoria weaved her fingers into my hair and brought us close like she wanted to merge.

The hands that I had pliantly planted on her hips slide down to her rear, and Victoria actually moaned when I instinctively gave it a firm squeeze. When she forcibly shoved me down, I thought that I had overstepped my bounds, but no. Her eyes were wild, her nostrils flared; she sat up and wasted no time with pulling her shirt over her head.

I might have actually stopped breathing then, because Victoria Chase was sitting on my lap, wearing a lacy red bra that certainly defined her chest. She took both of my hands and placed them on her breasts. She worked to discard her skirt while I was busy fumbling with them.

We kissed, my own clothes just sort of vanished into thin air, hands roamed over bare heated skin, and then everything sort of went black after that.

When I came to, I was lying in bed with Victoria curled up against my side, her head on my shoulder and her fingers making patterns on my abdomen.

"Morning," she said, although it was still dark outside.

The ugly glare was coming from the hanging lights on the wall beside us.

"Morning," I croaked out. When I turned my head, Victoria greeted me with a chaste kiss before sitting up, and I flushed at the sight of her fully naked. "Did we...uh…"

"No," Victoria stated as she swung her legs off the bed. She stretched her long limbs, and my eyes ran appreciatively over the muscles contorting in her back. "When I slid my hand into your panties, you made a weird choking noise and fainted."

"What!" I exclaimed, springing upright, not even caring about my own modesty at the moment.

Victoria chuckled, turning her head to look at me. "Relax, hippy, it's not that big of a deal. I was actually kind of flattered." She leaned over and kissed my pouting lips. "Besides, there's still a month left in our deal, so we have a lot of time to continue practicing kissing, along with other things."

That made me perk up instantly. I was feeling a little frustrated and a little mischievous, so, with a wicked grin, I leaned forward and started to kiss Victoria's neck.

"Max!" She gasped in surprise, and then she groaned, tilting her head to give me more access.

"About that deal," I said, my words ghosting over her skin, causing her to shiver, "I was wondering if I could possibly coerce you into thinking about an extension?"

Victoria inhaled sharply. She fisted her fingers into my hair and tugged until I was looking at her again. She was smirking, her eyes smoky and dark with arousal. "Show me all that you've learned and maybe I will consider it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! I actually won't be adding anymore chapters to this story, unfortunately, so you don't have to follow in hopes that I will. Happy reading!**

* * *

Out of all the stupid things I have done, propositioning Max with a kissing arrangement didn't even rank among the highest. But it _was_ stupid, because duh, why the fuck was I, Victoria Chase, swapping spit with the local hipster, thorn in my side, the hero of Blackwell, Max Caulfield?

Initially, I had blamed my lapse of judgment on the amount of alcohol I'd induced at the gathering, but that excuse could no longer explain why I was currently making out with Max Caulfield, even passed our original agreement of two months.

We were in her room, on her bed, open books and blank papers lain forgotten at our feet, and, honestly, if this was going to always be the outcome, then we were going to have to move our study sessions to the library. I couldn't complain, though, or really think straight, not with the way that Max's lips were attached to my neck. Her hands were beneath my shirt, caressing my sides as she worked up the nerve to travel higher.

Maybe even lower. Hopefully lower.

But she didn't really get anywhere, because she suddenly stopped, moving away, not completely, but enough for me to notice that something has changed.

 _What's wrong_ , I was about to ask, but then I saw that Max was gazing directly over my shoulder. I turned around, and there Taylor was, casually leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded.

I frowned deeply at my friend's cheeky grin, shit-eating grin.

"T, what the fuck."

"I was just dropping off that essay you wanted me to finish, V."

I cringed, because I didn't want Max to know that I'd passed my work onto someone else.

"Tori," came Max's expected gasp, "you didn't."

"But she did, Maxine," Taylor answered.

I sneered at her. "Thank you," I eventually bit out. "Now, if you will please…" I motioned to the door.

I didn't even check if she'd left before I turned back to Max, who let out a startled 'mmph' when I kissed her.

Seconds later, a throat pointedly cleared.

"Just ignore her," I told Max. She chuckled, and the low rumbled caused a pleasant heat to flair in my chest.

"She's just going to stand there until we acknowledge her," Max said, moving to put some appropriate space between us.

I knew that it was true, but I still groaned in exasperation as she whirled me around.

Taylor was now standing in the middle of the room. She wiggled her fingers. "Hi," she drawled. "Still here. I need to talk to you."

"Go away."

Max smacked my arm. "Don't mind her. I'll leave you two alone. I need to go start on a science project, anyway."

Before I could protest, Max stood and started to gather her things. I sat there, sulking and glaring daggers at Taylor, who didn't bother to look apologetic. When Max walked over to me, I instinctively lifted my head just as she leaned down to peck my lips.

I rolled my eyes at Taylor's drawn out cooing. Max glanced at her, blushing. Looking back at me, she asked, "I'll catch you later?"

"Same time, usual spot. You're walking me to Two Whales. I would like your diet to consist of something more than juice boxes and coconut cookies."

Max smiled that charming smile of hers, which I could only sheepishly return.

"Bye, Maxine," Taylor sing-songed while Max was heading to the door. After waving goodbye, Max left, leaving Taylor and me alone in her room.

I looked at Taylor, and she just looked back at me.

"You bitch," I accused, causing Taylor to playfully stick out her tongue. Tucking my legs under me, I grabbed the teddy bear on the bed, intending to throw it at her, but I ended up cradling it instead.

Taylor sat down beside me. "So," she began, but I stopped her before she went any further.

"You're not going to make a big deal out of this, are you?"

"I won't if you don't," Taylor said, and I was relieved. "I am curious as to how long this has been going on, though."

"A while, now."

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"I would have eventually."

"So you see this as a long term thing?"

I sighed, because leave it to Taylor to nit pick every little word I said. "It's not what you think. We're just...kissing pals." The admission left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked her?"

"What do _you_ mean, because I've never said that. "

"It's called subtext," Taylor haughtily pointed out. "I can read between the lines; actions speak louder than words, you know. Whatever you have with Max, I can tell that you're in deep."

I could have tried to deny it all I wanted to, but Taylor was one of the few that could see through my bullshit. Max was fastly becoming one of those people as well, and that was what frightened me the most. She was starting to mean a lot to me, and yet I was hesitate to even ask what sort of relationship we were in.

"How did you know that I would be in here?" I asked Taylor, genuinely curious.

"I dropped off your stuff in your room. When I saw that you weren't in there, I knew that you were with Max."

"But how did you know about us? I never even hinted that I was seeing someone."

"I sort of figured it out on my own, which wasn't that hard. I mean, you can't be such a hardass with someone without liking them a little."

"Taylor…"

"And you haven't been hanging out with Courtney and me, and we're your only friends."

"Hey!"

"And there's nothing about Max not to like. She's crazy talented, sweet, and caring. Not to forget hella cute."

"What?" I growled.

Taylor pursed her lips, and if I didn't know any better, she was trying to suppress a smile. "Concerned that I might be making eyes at your girlfriend?"

"I'm more concerned with your usage of the word 'hella.' And she's not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be," Taylor gushed with a bright smile. She inched sideways, poking me until I eventually swatted her hands away. "Come on, V. I know you, I know your thought process, and I want you to know that it _won't_ be the end of the world if you started dating Max."

"Probably not the end of the world, but possibly the end of my sanity. I don't know what the hell I'm even doing; you know that I'm no good with feelings."

"You seem to be doing a pretty okay job so far."

"That's probably because I haven't been a complete stuck up bitch, which is like my evil persona. I'm constantly worried that I'm going to screw something up like I always do, and then she'll be gone. Forever. And I don't want that, because it's good being with her, you know? Like, really good."

When Taylor didn't speak, I lifted my head.

Her eyes were wide, a hand up to her open mouth. "Holy shit," she uttered, in complete awe, like she'd just witnessed a startling revelation. "You're in love with Max Caulfield."

I rolled my eyes, and then I threw the bear at her.

...

If Taylor saw me now, she would've had a field day. I myself had the feeling that I should've felt more ecstatic about my current position, but it only made me feel even more uneasy.

Max and I was in my room, lounging on the couch, watching some animated movie that she'd been wanting to watch specifically on my tv for a while. We were, for the lack of a better word, cuddling, her back to my chest, my arms around her shoulder.

When we first got together, I had been quite adamant about being against stuff like cuddling, hugging, and hand holding; basically anything that wasn't kissing. I have since warmed to all of those things, as Max seemed to bring the hopeless romantic out of me. But, if given enough time alone to ponder my actions, I would lose my nerve and start doubting every move I made; that's why I tended to revert to what I knew best, to what I was good at.

Luckily, that was no longer being a mountainous bitch, but someone who was a little insecure and wanted to be showered with affection.

"Kiss me," I demanded of Max, shaking her when she didn't respond.

There was a soft sigh, and then Max's head lolled to the side. She was sleeping. I then got mad at myself because she was so adorable, and all of these emotions were becoming quite bothersome.

"Idiot," I muttered angrily. I took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the both of us.

I would have her kiss me four times as much for this inconvenience.

…

"I trust you so little right now."

Taylor snickered as she pushed me along. I had a stack of movies in my hands, and we were heading down the hall, towards her room. The thing that made me so suspicious of her was how her suggestion for having a girl's night out was so out of the blue. She tipped me off even further when she mentioned, at the last moment, that she invited one other person.

So, I wasn't really surprised when we entered her room and I saw Max fidgeting around on Taylor's bed. She glanced up, and I flushed at the mere sight of her bright smile.

"Totally in love," I heard Taylor mumble under her breath.

I abruptly turned and thrusted the movies into her arms, making her gasp in surprise. I flashed my best friend my most chilling smirk before heading to Max. She held out her hand for me to take. When I did, I was pulled until I practically fell on top of her.

We didn't really monitor our public displays of affection around Taylor anymore, as my friend was totally shameless and basically encouraged such acts. Speaking of whom, was heading back to the door.

"Aren't we going to watch a movie?" Max questioned.

"In a second," Taylor answered. "I forgot the popcorn." As she was exiting, she tossed over her shoulder, "I would say that you can start it without me, but...you know." With a suggestive wink, she was gone.

I knew that her excuse was bogus, just like this so called girl's night out. Looking back at Max, she seemed to realize this as well.

She shrugged her shoulders, asking, "You want to make out?"

I simply laughed as Max brought her lips to mine.

"Hey," Max began, giggling when I peppered kisses on her face. "I've been wondering: you didn't really take it upon yourself to teach me the arts of kissing just because you pitied me, right?"

The question took me by surprise. I was worrying so much about myself that I didn't even think that Max could have her own doubts. "Honestly, no. I...might have came to you that night because I'm attracted to you."

It pleased me to see the relief in her expression. "So, kissing me didn't turn out to be a chore?"

"Not a chore. It's turned out to be one of my favorite activities, because you are, like, stupidly good with your lips. And your tongue."

Max blushed, then smirked, and I good practically see her ego's inflation.

"Yeah? Well, I had an awesome teacher. And now that we've reached this pinnacle point together, I was kind of sort of hoping that we could take this relationship to the next stage."

"To fuckbuddies?"

Max rolled her eyes. "I was thinking 'girlfriends.'"

"Oh." My heart skipped, and then started to beat faster. This is what I wanted, but I didn't expect Max to just casually bring it up. Well, not so casual, as she was growing more anxious with each second of silence, so I quickly responded with, "If that means that we can continue to make out so long that our lips become sore, then I'm all for it."

For a moment, I thought that it might have been the wrong thing to say, but then Max laughed and laughed, so hard that tears came to her eyes. "I think I can manage that," she stated with a pleasant grin, pulling me until my body was fully pressed against hers.

I don't know exactly how long we spent that way, but the spell was gone far too soon, as the door suddenly slammed open, and Taylor came barreling in, all cheeky grin and no popcorn.

"You two are still descent, I see. I'm a little disappointed, actually."

I scoffed. "Had you walked in a moment later, you would've walked in on us going at it on every surface of your room."

"Like I said, disappointed. By the way…" Taylor plopped down right next to us. "Max, how do you know how well you've gotten if the only person that you kiss is Victoria?"

"She likes the way that I kiss."

"That's just her being biased. What you need is a fresh pair of lips to test you. Like these."

Taylor then pursed her lips obscenely. When she started to lean in, I threw out my arm and held her off.

"I don't want your lips anywhere near my girlfriend," I declared, and who knew such a simple word cause so many warm feelings to rouse in my chest.

Taylor whistled, her brows shooting up to her hairline. "Girlfriend, eh? I told you that it was just a matter of time. Now I'm jealous, and in the kissing mood, and I will settle with you."

I glared at my friend.

"Or you can agree that I told you so," she compromised.

"I would rather kiss you."

"Then do it."

So I did. And it was no chaste kiss, but full on making out.

I was the one that pulled away after realizing that Taylor was trying to further tease me by not doing it herself.

"Happy?" I asked her.

"Very," she replied.

Taylor winked at Max, who was staring at us with her jaw slacked. She assisted with closing her mouth before standing. "I'll leave you two rascals alone for realsies this time. I'll be back to check on your later, seeing how this is my room and all."

I shook my head in wonder, because I couldn't remember the last time she was in such a good mood to be so catty.

"Bye, Maxine," Taylor sing-songed as the door clicked shut.

After waiting a moment to make certain that Taylor was gone, I glanced down at Max, and she looked like she was still trying to get her brain to function.

"Oh wow," she said at last. "That was hot."

I laughed nervously, a little self conscious that she witnessed that. I moved the hair from her eyes, saying, "I've kissed her plenty of times, so, yeah, I'm pretty comfortable doing it. But you don't have to worry; I won't be that with anyone but you."

"I wasn't worried," Max said. She grasped my wandering hand, turning it over to softly press her lips to my palm, and I was enthralled by the gesture. "I was just seriously contemplating about how hot that was. Can I watch you two do that again sometime?"

Instead of answering, I grinned. Holding Max's gaze, I sat up on in lap, straddling her hips. I tugged her hoodie that I wore over my head and watched with smug satisfaction as her eyes lit up at the sight of my bare breasts.

Even if we've never went all of the way, we have gotten pretty damn close. And if Max still wanted to involve Taylor, then I might just have to get her to beg for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise again! Turns out I'm a huge liar. Not even going to jinx it this time by saying that there _won't_ be another part. **

**Warnings: This chapter is pure smut complete with a threesome.**

* * *

Victoria fell against the bed in a fit of exhaustion. She was panting hard, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. The open air started to chill the sweat lining her naked skin.

There is movement between her open legs. A sudden caress of a tongue against the length of her sex caused her to let out a hoarse moan. Her hands shot down to tangle into short hair. Her hips moved fervently, both seeking the hot mouth teasing her and trying to escape from it.

"Shit," she cursed under her labored breath. With the careful addition of one finger, and then two, she could not contain her next exclamation. "Fuck! Holy shi...I-I can't…!"

Victoria honestly didn't think herself capable of coming so quickly after her last one, but the tight knots in her abdomen was a telltale sign that she was about to do just that. Lips wrapped around her clit, and she let out some sort of inhuman noise unbidden. She clamped down hard on her own lip, trying to withhold all of the noises she wanted to let out as she fumbled for one of her pillows.

Victoria managed to grab one just as her body started to contort and spasm, her back arching high off of the mattress. Her lover followed without pause, and Victoria could do nothing but ride the feeling out, moaning and screaming into the pillow to her heart's content.

Victoria was truly spent, numb, and tired enough to doze off. When the pillow was pulled away, she opened her eyes. There was enough moonlight in the room for her to make out Max's grinning face, the gleam in her eyes, and the moisture on her jaw.

"You," Victoria breathed, shaking her head disbelievingly. "You're insatiable."

Max laughed. "I can't help that I love the way that you taste."

Max then kissed her soundly. Victoria wrapped her arms around her neck and held her close. They have already been going at it for hours. It would have been a nice way to end the night, but then Max pressed their hips together. Victoria made the mistake of thinking that she was simply trying to get more comfortable, because Max then lifted one leg over hers, and she moved until their wet cores were pressed against one another.

Victoria groaned, both with arousal and despair.

"For fuck's sake, Max, you're going to kill me."

"Just one more," Max whispered, burying her face against her neck and laying kisses there. She didn't do anything beyond that.

It took Victoria a moment to realize that she was waiting on an answer. "Didn't you say that over an hour ago?" She playfully questioned.

Max raised her head and winked at her. "That was before I went down on you," she retorted.

The brashness of the words made Victoria blush. She still wasn't quite used to such dirty talk from Max, or by how much her body was affected by it. She has never craved a person's touch so much. The fact that they could make each other feel this way was new and invigorating, and Victoria always jumped at the chance to experience it more.

"One more," Victoria said. "If you think you can pull it out of me," she then added challengingly.

"I will certainly try," Max declared. Then she started to move.

Victoria let out a high pitched gasp. Her sex was hyper sensitive, so much that it was borderline painful, but she endured it, because she wanted this, wanted to share this moment with Max. She clung to her girlfriend, her fingers curling and scraping down the other girl's back.

Victoria tried to match her movement, but the wear on her body was slowing her down. Max didn't mind one bit. Her thrusts increased in pace and power, and Victoria's breath skipped. Each thrust pulled a whine from her throat, and a groan from Max.

Victoria kept thinking about how much she loved this, how much she loved Max. She might have been chanting it aloud, but she wasn't sure, not until Max was whispering in her ear that she loved her, too. The sweet utterances continued until Victoria was coming, and she slammed her lips against Max's.

What happened exactly after that was sort of a blur. When Victoria came to, Max was lying still on her.

Max lifted her head and grinned lazily "Hey, you."

"Hey."

"That felt really good. Kind of makes me want to-"

Victoria pulled the other girl's head to her chest so tight that she was nearly smothering her. Max nestled there, her laughter the last Victoria heard as she drifted off.

…

The next day was the day that they had lunch with Victoria's group. At the table, it was Hayden, Zach, Courtney, and Taylor.

Hayden took one good look at Victoria and let out a wolf whistle. "Max the stud!"

Max looked at Victoria, wondering what would have caused such an exclamation, and she spotted the dark marks on her neck.

"Hey," Max greeted them, red in her cheeks. She took a seat beside Hayden, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and he and Zach wasted no time with grilling her on how their night went. Courtney rolled her eyes and scoffed at their brazen behavior, but she leaned in closer to listen, as well.

Victoria didn't take a seat, though. To Taylor, she said, "I need to talk to you, privately."

Taylor arched a brow, but stood without any more prompting. Victoria led them out of the cafeteria. The halls were fairly empty, no one within range to possibly overhear them. Victoria approached the double doors they had just used. From the window, she could see their little group.

Hayden and Zach were still huddled around Max, poking and knocking shoulders and bellowing out laughs, things that they tended to do to tease each other.

It was an oddly sweet sight to witness.

"They are warming up to her," Taylor commented, coming up beside her.

"I'm glad," Victoria told her. "Although, I'm a little worried about how much they treat Max like she's a bro."

"It must be the lack of dudes in our group." Taylor took a moment to ponder this, and she laughed. "And the fact that she is dating one of the hottest girls in this school."

"One?" Victoria echoed with a soft chuckle. "Besides yourself, you mean?"

"I meant in general. Everyone at this circus house of a school is fairly attractive. Anyway, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

"I did." Victoria turned her body towards her friend. "So, I have an anniversary coming up. I wanted to do something for Max, and I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" Taylor continued on before Victoria even had a chance to open her mouth. "Wait, you're not going to propose to her, are you? I mean, that would be sweet and all, but you two are still in school, V."

"What?" Victoria's eyes widened. She was the most flustered that Taylor has ever seen. "No! No, you idiot. This was the part where I was to proposition you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I...it's just something that we, Max and I, have been talking about for a while. We wanted to invite you to a threesome."

"You mean the intimate kind of threesome?"

"I was unaware that there was any other kind."

"And you're asking me?"

"Of course. You're the only person that I'd trust with this, that I would trust with Max." Victoria rolled her eyes at the look on her friend's face. "But perhaps I was mistaken."

"Not at all," Taylor stated with a shake of her head. "You just took me by surprise. It's not everyday that I'm invited to a threesome, you know."

"Then is that a yes or no, Taylor."

"It's a definite yes. I won't deny that I've missed your touch, or that I'm curious of what it is about Max that fascinates you so much. If we are actually doing this, then text me with the when and where."

Victoria stood up straight from where she was leaning against the door. "I'll let you know as soon as I've talked with Max."

"It's a date then," Taylor said with a crooked grin.

"It's a date," Victoria affirmed with a roll of her eyes.

…

The when turned out to be three weeks later, when everyone had the weekend free at the same time. The where was at Taylor's house, since she had the place to herself. No one brought why exactly that was, and Taylor didn't speak anything about it.

When Taylor opened her door that Saturday evening, she was greeted by both Max and Victoria. Max was a like a hyper ball of nerves, as she was seen bouncing on her toes, and how she actually startled at Taylor's presence.

"Hi!"

"Hey," Taylor said back. "You two came together."

"Well," Victoria began, moving past Taylor and inside the home like she owned it, "it's not like she's has a car, or her license, even."

"I'm working on it!" Max was quick to defend herself. She turned to Taylor, a pout on her lips. "I nearly drove us off the road, and she puts me on a week's probation."

Taylor smiled. "How dare she," she commented, humoring the girl. She grabbed Max's hand and pulled her inside, asking her "Are you hungry? Or maybe you want something to drink?"

"Oh! I'm fine for the moment, thank you."

Victoria was already longing on the couch. Max stood in the center of the living room, gazing at her surroundings. The home's decor was average at best, nothing that inspired awe.

Taylor stepped forward and placed her hands on Max's shoulders. "Relax," she said into the girl's ear. Her arms slid down to encircle her waist. "We don't have to get down and dirty at once. We can just chill and watch a movie to set the mood."

Victoria pulled a face. "I am not watching porn."

Taylor snickered. "I was thinking horror."

"Horror sets the mood?" Max asked, turning her head to the blonde.

"It helps get the blood pumping."

"But won't I just freak out if someone…" Max blushed, " _you_ know, tries to touch me?"

The two friends shared a look.

Victoria shrugged.

Taylor sighed. "Fine. Anything _but_ a rom-com, please." She let Max go and then went into the kitchen. "I'll gather up some snacks."

Victoria motioned Max over, and she took her hands into her own when she was sat. "Are you alright?" She softly asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little nervous, is all."

"I can tell," Victoria commented gently. "Don't be nervous. We don't have to do this today, if ever. Taylor will understand."

Max sighed and shook her head. She looked up at her girlfriend and smiled fondly. "I'm okay," she repeated. "Really, I am, and I want to do this."

"Alright, but we're starting slow."

"Starting what slow?" Taylor questioned, bags of chips tucked in her arms and drinks in her hand. She set them down on the table, pausing briefly to look at them.

"We're starting slow with the seduction," Victoria stated with an amused grin. "That means keeping your hands to yourself, lothario."

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor uttered offhandedly as she headed back to the kitchen, where a microwave pinged, and then in wafted the strong smell of buttery popcorn.

A couple of minutes later, they were settled, and time flew by. There were a quarter into the second movie when Max started to grow restless. She was relatively at ease sitting in close quarters between the two blondes. Sure, she would jump every time one of them so much as shifted, but she recognized that her body was tingling in excitement rather than fear. The problem was that neither Taylor nor Victoria has made an advance yet. She knew that they were being mindful of her inexperience, and at first she was grateful, but now she was getting a little frustrated, in more ways than one.

Max realized that she herself could play the first move, but who did she go for? She glanced back and forth between the girl she has come to like, and the girl she has come to love.

Taylor was the one to take notice of what she was doing. She turned to Max, brow quirked, and asked, "You alright there?"

Victoria glanced over at them in confusion. Max couldn't get her words to form properly, so she was left with nonsensical things coming out of her mouth.

Taylor looked over at her friend and said, "Your girlfriend is just too cute. Is she this timid in bed?"

"Far from it," Victoria answered. She grinned when Max whipped around to her, mouth agape in indignation. She held her gaze while telling Taylor, "You'd be surprised all that this minx can get up to."

Max blushed furiously. "Tori…"

A hand fell onto her thigh. Max looked down and saw that it was Taylor's, so she turned to her.

Taylor was closer, practically looming over her. "I can't wait to find out what some of those things are," she said before leaning forward and kissing her.

Max responded in kind without hesitation, and it was… different. Kissing Taylor was pleasant, but it lacked the fire that Max felt when she was kissing Victoria.

Before Max could ponder on this any further, Taylor pulled away. "Just sit back, and enjoy," she told Max before standing. She moved to Victoria's feet and slowly started to undress.

Victoria simply watched. Max was surprised at the hard look on her girlfriend's face. It was almost like she was disinterested in what was happening right in front of her, and yet her dark eyes were following every move that her friend made.

When Taylor was left in nothing but her underclothes, she straddled Victoria's lap. Their eyes connected, and then some sort of unspoken agreement passed between them. Taylor ducked her head and latched her lips to Victoria's neck. Victoria shifted her head to give more room to work with, while her hands fell onto her bare back. One hand caressed down her spine, causing Taylor to arch into her touch. The other hand traveled up to undo the latch of the bra.

Max watched in silence, enraptured by the dynamic between the two. While Victoria has been nothing short of a kind, passionate, and gentle lover with Max, she was totally different with Taylor. The way that Victoria took the bud of her friend's breast and twisted it viciously, Max knew that she wouldn't be able to handle that, but Taylor moaned with wanton pleasure.

Max has never seen this side of her girlfriend before. Victoria has been nothing short of awkward, bumbling, and adorable throughout their relationship, but this Victoria was stoic, almost cold in demeanor. Watching her dominate and effortlessly give pleasure to Taylor was affecting Max in a way she didn't expect. Out of all of the outcomes she'd come up with, she didn't expect to become so aroused just by being a voyeur.

Victoria slid a hand into Taylor's panties, and she groaned at the amount of wetness that greeted her. She traced her fingers through slick folds. Victoria entered her with two fingers, and the walls immediately clinched, trying to take her in deeper.

Enough though Victoria was a participate, Taylor had to put in all of the effort to provide her own pleasure. Victoria watched her friend bounce on her lap, acting as though she wasn't riding her fingers, crying out in pleasure.

Max shifted in her seat. She hadn't noticed before, as she was solely focused on drinking in the sight and sounds before her, but her breathing was harsh and shallow, and the throb between her legs was becoming apparent.

Taylor turned her head and stared right at Max, never once faltering in her movements. Her blue eyes were dark, heavy lidded, and clouded with lust. Max gasped. Victoria glanced over, and then she was staring at Max as well.

When Victoria saw that Taylor's attention was fixed on her girlfriend, she leaned in close to Taylor's ear, as if to whisper, but she spoke loud enough for Max to hear. "I see, now. I thought that you were more responsive than usual. Does it turn you on, knowing that you're being watched?"

Taylor whimpered, her hips falling faster, her eyes never leaving Max's.

Victoria allowed her to continue for a moment before she withdrew her hand and growled, "Answer me."

"Yes!" Taylor responded with a broken cry. "I can't help it; it just feels so good."

"You're being a bad girl, my sweet T. Here you are, about to come on my fingers, when this was suppose to be all about Max. You're so selfish. I think you should ask her for permission."

Max panicked, her eyes widening almost comically, as she was taken aback by the turn of events. Just by looking, Max knew that whatever their dynamic was, it has been long practiced. The two understood each other through actions rather than words.

This sort of interaction was usually something private to them, and they were not only allowing Max to witness it, but to be a part of it as well.

Max couldn't find her voice, so she nodded.

Victoria chuckled, almost cruelly. "It's your lucky day, T. Tell Max thank you."

Taylor couldn't possible say anything, as Victoria has started to fuck her so hard that the breath left her lungs. With a sharp inhale, Taylor's body went stiff, her nails digging small crescents into Victoria's arms.

Taylor soon fell slack against her, and only then did Victoria's expression soften with compassion.

"I don't want to just watch anymore," Max whispered out.

"Then let's take this to the bed," Victoria suggested.

They made it no further than the hall when Max, overcome with desire, pushed Victoria against the wall and kissed her hard. They undressed each other while trying to limit the seconds that their lips were apart.

Taylor walked by, calling over her shoulder, "I hate to be the spoiler of fun, but if you two keep that up, then we can't all share in the pleasures."

Victoria groaned in frustration and reluctantly pushed her girlfriend away. "We're almost there," she said in response to Max's pout.

Taylor's room vibrant and well decorated, but the object of their interest was the queen sized bed. Taylor was the first to fall back onto it. Someone fell on top of her, and she was a little surprised that it was Max. She was further surprised when Max claimed her lips, kissing her with less trepidation and more fervor.

Victoria stood off to the side to remove the rest of her clothes. She took her time, enjoying the sight. The more she watched, however, the faster she realized just what she wanted to do.

Max jumped and squealed when a hand slapped her on the ass. The exclamation came more from shock than in pain. She glanced questioningly at her girlfriend from over her shoulder.

Victoria was grinning crookedly. "Why don't you lay back and show Taylor just what that pretty mouth of yours can do."

Max blushed, but she turned over, her back falling onto the mattress. She stared expectantly at Taylor, who didn't quite get the implication, not until Max motioned to herself.

"You want to do _that_?" Taylor asked, incredulous.

Max hummed, nodding. It took a moment for Taylor to gather the nerve to straddle Max's head.

"Are you alright?" Taylor immediately asked.

From below her, Max laughed heartedly. "I can't even reach you. unless you want me to strain my neck."

Max grabbed the blonde's hips, and Taylor squeaked when she was pulled down. She tried to raise herself, worried about the other girl's lack of air, but Max's hold was firm, and the things she has started to do with her mouth didn't really warrant moving away.

"Oh my," Taylor instead moaned out. She grabbed her own breast; she had to resist the strong urge to ride Max's face.

Victoria watched on in amusement. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Taylor could barely get her words together. "S-she's using her tongue to-fuck!"

"I know the feeling. Do you still have those toys?"

Taylor was currently rendered speechless, so she pointed to the closet with a trembling hand. From there, Victoria pulled out a medium sized plastic container.

A sudden shout caught her by surprise. She glanced over and saw Taylor trembling on her perch, her body slumping forward as her hips moved in circles.

Turning back to the container, she started to rummage around in it. There were a few that Victoria knew that she would never use, and a few that wanted to try with Max, but she decided to keep it simple for their first time. She chose a moderately sized purple dildo, grabbing a harness and a bottle of lube to go with it. She made her way back to the bed, where Taylor was a moaning and whimpering mess.

Victoria parted Max's legs and moved between them. She gripped the dildo by it's base, running the tip against Max's sex. She was pleased at the shiver that ran through her girlfriend's body.

Max responded to her by rubbing her calves against Victoria's sides. Victoria squirted a dollop of lube onto her palm and then applied it to the length of the dildo. With the same fingers, she circled the entrance to Max's cunt before working a finger in.

Victoria caressed the slick walls, loving the way that they clinched around her digit. Max moaned out, temporarily forgetting about the girl above her to focus on the one between her legs. Taylor quickly took advantage of the reprieve and climbed off of Max.

"Holy fucking shit," she gasped, breathless, "I didn't know how much more I could take."

"Sorry."Max's cheeks were flushed, her eyes going soft and impish. "Was it too much?"

It was quite adorable how the girl could be so bashful while being fingered, while her face was wet with her arousal.

"It took me by surprise," Taylor said, "but I thoroughly enjoyed it.

Max was going to respond when her sentence was cut off with a moan. Victoria had lined the tip of the toy and was applying pressure to her entrance. The blonde watched, fascinated, as the toy slowly made its way in. Max's breath caught in her throat as Victoria pushed forward until the entire length was inside her.

A rhythm was set, and Max was moaning uncontrollably. Taylor crawled to her and laid open mouthed kisses to her quivering abdomen. She kissed upwards to Max's heaving breasts and encircled the pointed tip her lips, her right hand sliding between her legs to manipulate her throbbing clitoris.

Victoria was incredibly turned on by the sight. She grabbed her Max's waist and started to piston her hips. They became a mesh of sweaty, writhing limbs, and their pleasures carried on well into the late night.

By the end of their fun, Max was the one equipped with the harness. She was sprawled across the bed, lying between the two blondes, and she had sore muscles in places she didn't even know she had.

"That," Max began, "was certainly an interesting experience. Something I wouldn't be opposed to doing again."

"Oh god," Taylor groaned in exasperation.

Victoria's laugh was muffled by the pillow. "I told you that she was a wild one."

"That you did, but I didn't expect her to be like this." Taylor laid a hand on Max's and kissed her jaw. "I love the enthusiasm, tiger, but I need to sleep."

"I second that notion," Victoria quickly added.

Max laughed at the both of them. "Alright, alright. I might have gotten a little carried away those last three times."

"Might have?" Taylor said in rhetoric.

Victoria simply snorted.

"It's only Sunday," Max continued on, as if she didn't hear them. "That means we have a whole day to look forward to."


End file.
